Promises
by the loudest sound
Summary: If there's one thing Gale has learned, it's to always keep your promises. Especially when the one your promising, is Katniss Everdeen.


Always keep your promises.

(It tends to make things easier)

It gets hard in a world where you'll kill your neighbor for food.

It gets hard when bombs are destroying your home, and you have to get your family out.

But hers?

You did promise her you'd protect them. She is, after all, away from here. Away from District 12. Away from her family.

(Away from you)

You should be done now.

You led the survivors to the forest. Where now?

You think. There is a perfect place for everyone to go.

But she'll kill you.

It's one of the only reminders she has of her dead father.

It's untouchable. Should be kept that way too.

It's personal. Private.

You hear more bombs fall and crash. Every explosion reminds you of mine accidents.

Aw, what the Hell?

Her father wouldn't mind.

Your father's dead too. In the same accident.

Just another thing you have in common with her that bread boy doesn't.

You reconsider taking them to the lake.

(It would keep her family safe)

You can't tell her.

It'll devastate her.

Her district? _In ashes._

Her secret lake? _Not a secret anymore._

Her precious bread boy? _Captured in the enemy's grip._

You haven't registered in your mind how this will affect her.

Until she's scratching the drunk one's eyes out.

(Is it possible for you to hate bread boy more?)

She is devastated.

Everything is in ruins.

Well, except that wretched Victor's Village.

You watch her move about the wreckage.

There's not a lot left to salvage, but she manages to find some things of value in the vacant house of hers.

You feel a little jealous of her.

Her house wasn't ruined, while yours had become a permanent part of the ground.

But you're wrong.

Her house _is_ gone. The house she grew up in. Back when she was your Catnip.

Not the Hunger Games Victor. Not the girl on fire.

Just your hunting partner. Your best friend.

(The love of your life)

If possible, you gain more respect for the girl on fire.

She got you your bow back.

And you're going to be _huntin_g soon. Things cannot get better.

(They don't)

You find them almost immediately after the meeting.

Here you are, all excited.

Yay! We get to hunt again.

Then you go all the way, down, down there.

They wouldn't let you through.

She was so confused. If only she knew about her surprise.

Then you got in.

And it reeked.

Three bodies on the ground.

Were they dead?

No.

But almost.

It was obvious they were from the capitol. Green skin. Golden tattoos. Curly orange hair.

They think it's attractive.

You think it makes them look like dipped their head in mud.

In other words, U-G-L-Y!

But she's horrified at the condition they're in.

It's not like you aren't. They are still human beings.

But they're from the capitol.

Yet she defends them. Takes care of them. Loves them.

And they adore her.

You just can't believe that she found them the way she did.

Shackled. Malnourished.

Terrified.

(Surprise!)

She wants to go to District 8. That's final.

You're going.

She's shocked when she's sees what's happened.

Then she has to see the patients.

You're surprised when she doesn't wretch or run out screaming.

She's a trooper, that Mockingjay.

Then the bombs come.

And she's in action. Climbing to a rooftop.

Suddenly, he's behind you.

Thinks he can stop her when she's hunting.

He is about to learn something.

You don't stop Katniss Everdeen

So you kick him. In the face. And break his nose.

Karma's a bitch, ain't it?

He broke your nose. You break his.

Then go shoot down some hovercrafts.

But the damage is done.

The hospital roof collapses.

Killing everyone inside.

District 8?

Ha.

(It's nonexistent now)

She'll never forgive you.

How many times have you thought that? A lot.

But this time, it's true.

You saw her precious bread boy. He looked pretty bad.

You pretend like the rest of them.

She knows though.

She watched it with her own eyes.

And with that mental patient.

And you thought she'd be mad?

(She was _pissed_)

They want to take you back.

To District 12.

Are they crazy?

You go anyway.

She's still mad.

You're still not sorry.

You haven't talked to her in so long.

At least it seems like a long time.

You're still a little mad too, though.

Until you hear her sing.

With a voice that even the mockingjay's want to listen to.

Her father had the same effect on the birds.

(Only the Everdeen's can make songbirds listen to them in awe)

Things aren't going well.

Your trapped farther underground than normal.

The bunker is shaking with tremors.

As the capitol aims it's missiles at you.

Your scared. For your family. For everyone.

But mostly for Katniss.

Then you see her walk by one night.

Straight down the hall.

She goes to the crazy one's room.

(Your starting to realize just how much your life sucks)

She's can't still be mad.

But she is.

Then you watch bread boy's blood splatter on the floor.

She looks about ready to scream.

She can't even mutter a couple of lines.

The drunk one comforts her. For the first time, they are compassionate towards another.

But you can tell she's still so depressed.

So when they launch a mission to go in to the capitol and get him what happens?

You're the first to volunteer.

The mission is horrible.

You take a bullet to the shoulder.

But you find him. And the crazy ones.

And everything will be okay again.

(It won't)

You're enraged when you hear.

He choked her.

Wrapped his finger around her neck.

And squeezed.

He called her a mutt.

He hated her.

She was heartbroken.

She was practically dying.

But she still went to District 2.

And watched you blow up a mountain.

She didn't like the plan.

She thought it was horrible. Hated it. Despised it.

Then she got shot.

Hit the ground with a thud.

(Your lucky she was wearing her vest but you suddenly think blowing up a mountain was a bad idea after all)

There's a wedding.

Suddenly the man that was once crazy, is now crazy in love.

His wife is still crazy.

But she's doing better.

Katniss is so happy for them.

(You wish that you could be)

You distract yourself.

Working on weapons.

Training.

It works. For a little.

But then she wants to join the army.

Wants to go to the capitol.

Fight in the war.

You've suddenly come to realize that no matter how many promises you keep they come back to bite you in the ass.

(Frankly, you're getting tired of it)

Everything is wrong.

It's all falling apart.

She's coming to war.

She's a soldier.

And you can't do anything about it.

Then he comes.

Things start to go wrong. You go on a mission. Your commander dies, and comrades as well. Then you're running. Mutts are following you. More of your comrades fall victim to the mutations made by the capitol.

It's a mess.

But you find a shop.

With a tiger behind the cash register.

She takes you in. Feeds you. Gives you a place to sleep.

But soon you're back on the street.

Two others are ahead of you.

Bread boy's behind you.

Luckily, Katniss is by your side.

Where you can keep her safe.

But things go wrong.

You get captured.

And the ground collapses.

(Literally)

You take two bullets, but that seems like nothing when you hear.

What you've done to her, is unforgivable.

She's dead to the world again.

You'd be too. If your little sister had died.

You can't believe it's your fault.

Your idea, your design.

Part of her world has been set ablaze.

But these flames are untamable. Unpredictable.

No one ever said flames were predictable, let alone tamable, but most of the time you can put them out.

It's too late for that.

She's already gone.

It's hard to understand why such an innocent face had to leave the world.

(You just can't believe little Prim is gone)

You're offered a job in District 2.

You think almost immediately that you can't take it.

But nothing's stopping you.

Your house is in rumble.

Your family is content where there are. A place you don't want to return to.

And the love of your life is broken beyond repair.

You take the job.

(What do you have to lose?)

You still hear about her constantly.

The cat doesn't hate her.

She's married to bread- Peeta.

She has two kids

She's happy now.

You start to realize that you're happy too.

You still exchange small talk with her now and then.

She doesn't hate you.

The feeling is mutual.

Your relationship with her is ragged, and almost, if not completely, nonexistent.

(But it's getting there)

After some time, she is Catnip.

Your hunting partner.

Your best friend.

Nothing more, nothing less.

You've realized something.

Always keep you're promises.

(It pays off)

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to type this, get it out of my head, and publish it. Sorry if it sucks. <strong>

**Review please.**


End file.
